Nightmare -ElsAnna Week Day 3
by BbSis
Summary: One night Elsa wake up and misses Anna asking her to go play. AU x incest. R: T.


This is a friend's request. She saw the ElsAnna Week thing and wondered why she hasn't find anything from me haha I know it is shorty, but it was all I could do in a hurry D: Please forgive my mistakes.

_Summary:_ One night Elsa wake up and misses Anna asking her to go play. AU x incest. R: T.

* * *

**Elsanna week - Day 3**

_**Nightmare**_

It was late at night and for some reason Elsa woke up. She shifted on her bed and uncovered half of her body. Then, lead her both hands to lazily rub her face. What was the problem? She glanced through the window and the sky was gleaming with colorful waves. Oh yes. Where was Anna? Usually by this time her sister would hectically wake her up to play. Sometimes it would be around the house; sometimes on the living room; sometimes they would sneak to the backyard. She got used to it and even when she is reluctant she knows she will always give in to Anna's wishes.

But why her beloved sister didn't wake her this time? Maybe she had realized that doing this in their actual age could be something childish. They sure aren't in the age to play like that in the middle of the night anymore. Still, Elsa enjoyed every moment she spend with her sister. But why today? Yesterday Anna woke her up as always. That was when Elsa heard noises in the room.

Elsa shared the room with her younger sister as her parents explained it was to draw the two girls closer and straight their bond as sisters. Ironically, it drew them closer more than they expected and would like to. Elsa looked at her sister's bed and Anna's silhouette was constantly changing positions. Anna sometimes have a restless sleep, but this time Elsa sensed it was different.

As the older sister was approaching the younger's bed, she saw Anna twitching and grunting. _Elsa... Elsa... No..._ So... It was because of a nightmare.

Elsa sat on Anna's bed carefully and and tried to appease the younger.

"Anna... Anna... I'm here. Calm down. It's just a bad dream." Elsa muttered softly gently touching Anna's arms with her both hands. Yet it wasn't quite working.

"_ELSA_!" Anna screamed scared, sitting up fast, which almost made her collide against Elsa. Anna looked relieved at her sister gazing her with eyes full of worry. "Elsa!" Anna wrapped her arms around the other girl and started to cry.

"Calm down, Anna. It was only a bad dream. It's over now." Elsa comforted the younger girl. She returned the gesture and tenderly embraced Anna.

"Elsa! It was terrible! We were princess and and there was this handsome guy who wanted take our kingdom. He made you freeze me with your power and then he stabbed you with his sword..." Anna sobbed still trembling. "He was cool and somehow I liked him and wanted to marry him and..."

"Anna... Stop talking..." Elsa tried to interrupt.

"And he was gallant and liked the same things as me and..."

"Stop talking about this imaginary guy!" Elsa was starting to get angry with this. Yes, angry, not jealousy.

"And he-" Anna couldn't finish because she felt warm, soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened with that unexpected act. And furiously blushed with it.

"Come on, let's try to sleep again." Elsa ordered slipping under Anna's cover sheets to hide her embarrassment. They could be doing this for a while now, but she would never get used to its sensations.

"I afraid to have a nightmare again..." Anna pouted. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"Here," Elsa offered an open arm to embrace Anna and a shoulder for her to lay on. Anna wouldn't deny a cuddle opportunity. So she snuggled on Elsa and waited for whatever Elsa would do next. "Look. I'm going to tell you a story."

With her free hand, Elsa swirled her fingers and tiny images started to form from a frost steam. Though knowing about her sister's powers, Anna always got amazed by the sight of it. Elsa showed her a cute story of two sister who happened to be crazily in love with each other. Their story.

Anna slept again before the tale telling finish. As soon as she realized Anna was sleeping, Elsa stopped and softly smiled to the sight of her sister sleeping. She leaned the arm she was using for the magic on Anna's waist and fell asleep.

END


End file.
